


Nie podglądaj

by AngelsDream



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-25
Updated: 2013-10-25
Packaged: 2017-12-30 10:49:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1017711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelsDream/pseuds/AngelsDream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Lubię prace tej autorki. Ta, choć krótka, zdecydowanie mnie zaczarowała. Jednocześnie należy do serii kilku innych dotyczących Sama i Gabriela, więc może nie będzie jedyną przetłumaczoną przeze mnie.</p></blockquote>





	Nie podglądaj

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Blind](https://archiveofourown.org/works/151719) by [entanglednow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/entanglednow/pseuds/entanglednow). 



– Mógłbym obiecać, że nie będę podglądać – zaoferował Sam. 

– Słynne ostatnie słowa – z sarkazmem upomniał Gabriel. – Nie sądzę, żeby twój brat okazał wdzięczność, gdybym zwrócił cię ślepego i wrzeszczącego w agonii. 

Anioł usiadł na kolanach Sama, przeciągając długą, czarną szarfę między palcami. Jej luźne końce delikatnie łaskotały skórę mężczyzny na wysokości brzucha, powodując dreszcze.   
Niechętnie chrząknął przytakująco. 

– Jakie to właściwie uczucie? – spytał Sam. 

Gabriel odpowiedział zduszonym, rozbawionym prychnięciem. 

– Nie wiem – odparł. – Nie dotykam siebie, gdy… jestem sobą. 

Palce Sama mimowolnie drżały na kolanie archanioła. Łowca pomyślał, że powodem są nerwy, ale próbował to zignorować. 

– Czego tak właściwie oczekujesz? – z zaciekawieniem zapytał Gabriel. 

Prawdę mówiąc, Sam nie umiał odpowiedzieć na to pytanie. Wiedział tyle, że nie będzie to miało nic wspólnego z typowym wyobrażeniem anioła jako postaci w białych, zwiewnych szatach. Był pewny, że Gabriel nie wygląda jak Kate Winslet, że jeśli już, to jest raczej ogromną, wręcz oszałamiającą mieszaniną potęgi i niezłomności, palącym jasnym światłem.   
Przypominającym reaktor jądrowy. 

Gabriel posłał mu znaczące spojrzenie spod brwi. 

– Kiedykolwiek trzymałeś dłoń wewnątrz reaktora jądrowego? – zapytał w końcu.

– Nie – opowiedział Sam, próbując nie irytować się na czytanie mu w myślach. Jak sądził, Gabriel denerwował się nie mniej od niego. 

– Więc zaraz to zmienisz, choć szczerze mówiąc, nie radziłbym – stwierdził. 

Archanioł pochylił się do przodu, wbijając kolana w brzuch Sama. Ułożył czarny materiał na głowie mężczyzny, następnie owinął go w taki sposób, że cały pokój nagle pogrążył się w ciemności.   
Sam wziął głęboki wdech. 

Gabriel zareagował cichym śmiechem, gdzieś z bardzo, bardzo bliska, po czym pocałował łowcę. Jedno krótkie, niedokładne zetknięcie warg i nagle anioł się odsunął. 

– Ani się waż ją zdjąć – warknął niskim, drżącym głosem. 

Sam skinął głową, dając znak, że rozumie polecenie. 

Gabriel zawiązał materiał bardzo ciasno, tak ciasno, że aż bolało. Sam nie widział nic, prócz plamek pośród ciemności i odcięcie zmysłu wzroku niezbyt mu się podobało. Anioł wymruczał coś o głupcach. Zrobił to, używając charakterystycznego miękkiego, na pozór zirytowanego tonu, gdy tak naprawdę nie miał na myśli tego, co mówił. 

W tamtym momencie zmienił ułożenie swojego ciała, odgiął się do tyłu, Sam poczuł jeszcze muśnięcie ciepłej skóry na swojej…  
Po sekundzie atmosfera w pokoju się zmieniła. Pomieszczenie zdawało się wypełnione obecnością, powietrze stało się nagle chłodne, niby lekkie, ale przytłaczające i namacalnie elektryczne.

Sam, zasłuchany w szum własnej krwi w uszach, podniósł rękę do góry.

**Author's Note:**

> Lubię prace tej autorki. Ta, choć krótka, zdecydowanie mnie zaczarowała. Jednocześnie należy do serii kilku innych dotyczących Sama i Gabriela, więc może nie będzie jedyną przetłumaczoną przeze mnie.


End file.
